Hau Dragon Mecha
Hau Dragon Mecha are the mechs that appeared in the 1988 anime series Hades Project Zeorymer. Zeorymer of The Heavens Zeorymer of The Heavens possesses an energy based weapon called the "Dimensional Coupler Cannon" that appears almost telekinetic in nature; by holding its fist in the air, or aiming it at a target, energy strobes across the orb and causes a large explosion to engulf whatever enemy it is directed against. These orbs can also fire beams of golden-hued energy, labeled as the Energy Wave attack, which can cause massive damage, and project a force field which seems nearly impenetrable. The robot itself is also incredibly durable: in the third episode, it was struck with a weapon that left an effect similar to that of a nuclear warhead, yet suffered only minimal damage. Zeorymer of the Heavens is able to hover, fly, teleport unspecified distances, and possesses an incredibly potent weapon known as the Hades Attack (メイオウ攻撃 Meiō Kōgeki): when it lifts its arms in the air then lowers them across its chest, slamming its fists together or against the large golden orb on its chest, the robot releases a huge blast of golden energy that, at full power, can cause an explosion visible from space (inferring the power of several gigatons at least, though even on lower settings this final weapon seems equal to most nuclear weapons in scale). When this attack is activated, a mysterious voice, possibly Zeorymer's itself, can be heard saying "Meiou," the attack's name. An upgraded incarnation for Zeorymer named Great Zeorymer appeared in Super Robot Wars Judgment as a secret unit that possessed all of the weapons of the Hau Dragon Mecha. Lanstar of The Winds The first of the seven remaining Hau Dragon robots Zeorymer faces is the air-based robot known as Lanstar of The Winds, piloted by Taiha, the lover of Hau Dragon ruler Yuratei. Lanstar is smaller in build but slimmer than Zeorymer, denoting less overall protection but seeming to exhibit greater speed and agility, though they appear to be the same height. Lanstar of the Winds has a pair of huge mechanical wings on its back which seem to be the source of its powers, which are focused around creating and controlling intense air currents. To this end it can generate, at will, "sharp" planes of wind, tornadoes, or even release its signature Dead Long Fuun attack wherein Lanstar projects four streams of incredibly intense air currents that combine into the shape of a serpentine dragon. This intense wind blast creates a vortex of wind so powerful when it strikes a target that it was easily capable of stripping stone and earth from the ground and even causing some damage to Zeorymer's armor. Breist of The Fire and Gallowin of The Water The second and third robots encountered by Zeorymer were Breist of The Fire and Gallowin of The Water. They were piloted by two identical twins, who seemed to despise one another, much like water repels fire, though it is the "fire" sister Shi-Aen who is more level-headed and controlled while her "water" sister Shi-Tau is hotheaded and untamed. Both Briest and Gallowin possessed what appeared to be several unspecified energy weapons - most of which were left unnamed - though they boasted two incredibly powerful combo attacks: Twin Lords and Twin Flare. The former had them use their primary weapons (Gallowin's twin particle beams, the Beam Searchers, and Briest's shoulder mounted Magna Flares) which are fired at one another. When they impact they result in what can only be described as a huge nuclear detonation capable of tremendous damage; next to Zeorymer's final attack it is one of the most powerful seen in the series. The latter attack, Twin Flare, is when the two robots link into one another and form twin beam cannons which, while powerful, pales in comparison to the Twin Lords attack. Rose C'est La Vie of The Moon The fourth Hau Dragon robot to attack was Rose C'est La Vie of The Moon, who was piloted by Ritsu, an asexual man who hid his woman-like face behind a steel mask. Rose C'est La Vie was among the most powerful single combatants ever seen in the series and was easily the most powerful Hau Dragon robot besides Zeorymer of the Heavens itself. Rose C'est La Vie was literally loaded with weapons: his chest contained four beam cannons, one beam cannon was hidden in each leg, each of its ten fingers could fire a beam of energy, and when all ten on each hand were combined they formed the Moon Beam Swords, twin energy blades powerful enough to cut through seemingly anything. Finally Rose C'est La Vie possessed a weapon which rivaled even Zeorymer's final attack, known as the J-Kaiser. Parts of Rose C'est La Vie's armor would disconnect and form a gargantuan energy cannon, and three small pods were launched into orbit. They would beam energy down to Rose C'est La Vie, which would project it out as a blast of energy from the J-Kaiser cannon so powerful it left huge craters in the ground and could even shoot a hole through mountains Omzack of The Thunder, Dinodilos of The Earth, and Burrstone of The Mountains After three failed attempts to destroy Zeorymer, Yuratei finally dispatched her last three remaining robots: Omzack of The Thunder, Dinodilos of The Earth, and Burrstone of The Mountains, piloted by Saiga, Rokfel, and Giso respectively. Giso seemed to have strong feelings for Rokfel, but she seemed to have similar feelings for Saiga. Saiga was, in turn, a sociopathic man who cared for little other than proving himself the most powerful of all and boasted that his robot Omzack was the strongest Hau Dragon machine ever, which would later end ironically for him. Their three robots were only featured briefly in the fourth and final episode and so they were not well understood, though some things were made clear: Burrstone was a heavy support robot who mounted over five hundred missiles in various launchers, ranging from normal cruise missiles and guided weapons to hugely powerful atomic bombs capable of destroying several miles of landscape, and also seemed to be incredibly well-armored with huge plates covering its entire body. Dinodilos's powers were ill-defined but it appeared have the ability to, by inserting its huge arms into the ground, control underground magma flows causing geysers of magma and huge earthquakes, and could also have limited control over earth itself. Omzack's powers, despite Saiga's boasts, are in fact never fully shown; while it handily destroyed an entire carrier group in a single massive explosion and was said to possess the "photon lightning system", Omzack of the Thunder proved an utter failure in battle because of Saiga's overconfidence and shortsightedness.